Petit Combat
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Bullfrog burst into laughter as Clare's loud screams and moans echoed in the house. Cece glared at him until he stopped laughing. "Wow, just wow..." She muttered. "Well, they made up all right." He smirked. "You know what they say, sex solves everything."


** Short one-shot. OOC, depends on how you see it.**

* * *

"How could you do that to me?!"

Cece Goldsworthy was jolted awake from the sound of Clare's angry voice. She sat up on the couch and saw Clare storm inside the living room, her blue eyes dark and filled with tears, her face red. Eli came up behind her, a dark, brooding expression on his face, his fists clenched tightly.

"I did it for your own good." He hissed through clenched teeth.

"My own good?" She snorted. "Eli, you beat the crap out of Zig!" She seethed, bringing her face close to Eli's. "He didn't even do anything! Why'd you have to hurt him like that?"

Eli chuckled darkly. "He was fucking flirting with you Clare! Are you fucking blind?!" He yelled, and Clare stepped back, frightened. "He was running his arm down your waist, did you _not_ feel that? Or maybe you did, and you fucking let him touch you and back you against your locker? Did you _see_ the fucking position you guys were in?!"

Cece stood up, frowning. "Eli, that's enough."

Her son looked at her, as if noticing her for the first time. "Stay out of this, Cece!" He turned back to Clare, growling. "He had you against your fucking locker, Clare! And you seemed to be enjoying it! What, do you two fuck behind my back?!" Clare whimpered, then burst into tears.

"Eli, that's enough!" Cece shouted, stepping in front of Clare.

"You flirt! I bet you liked it, the way he was touching you! I bet you fuck every guy at Degrassi when my back is turned!"

"Eli!" Cece warned. Clare sobbed harder, than stepped in front of Cece to slap Eli on his face. "You're a jerk!" She sobbed, running upstairs to the bathroom. Eli watched her leave, emotionless. Cece grabbed Eli by the arm. "You apologize right now, young man!"

"I have nothing to apologize for..."

"Yes you do! You apologize right now, or I'll-"

"What's going on here?"

Eli and Cece turned to see a sleepy-looking Bullfrog standing by the kitchen door. He approached the two. "Well?"

"Eli and Clare got into a fight."

"Ah... What about?"

"Eli, foolish boy he is, thinks Clare is cheating on him. He thinks that Clare flirts with other guys." Bullfrog let out a laugh, collapsing onto the couch. "Clare? Flirt? Yeah right!" He laughed again, then wiped his eyes. "She's too sweet, too innocent to do such a thing."

Eli didn't respond, just stared at him. "Come one, Eli. She'd never flirt with other guys, much less cheat on you. She's a sweet, innocent girl who's fully devoted to you. She'd never hurt you, Eli."

Eli sighed. "But..." He sat down next to his father. "She's okay with guys touching her waist, or her hand, or her shoulder, and she doesn't mind when Zig or Drew or Declan flirts with her, in fact, she seems to flirt back." Cece laughed. "Eli, don't be ridiculous. You know how naive Clare is. You know how oblivious she is to stuff like that. Eli, she _doesn't_ know that those guys are flirting with her, she think they're being friendly, that they only see her as a friend."

Bullfrog put a hand on Eli's shoulder. "You should know that, son. She's been living with us, with you, here for over a year already..."

Eli put his head in his hands and groaned. "I'm so fucking stupid! Of course, why didn't I think of that? Clare's too innocent and oblivious to see that guys like her! I can't believe..." His eyes filled with tears. "That I said all those things to her. My poor, sweet, innocent Clare."

Cece went over and rubbed Eli's back. "Apologize to her, Elijah."

Eli nodded and ran up the stairs.

* * *

Cece glanced at Bullfrog. "Do you think they made up already?"

Bullfrog shrugged. "I don't know... When Eli went up there, I didn't hear anything. Not a sound."

"Well, he really hurt Clare, so I think-"

"_ELI!_ Oh God, Eli!"

Cece and Bullfrog stared at each other. "What the hell, are they-"

"_Eliiiii! Please, faster!_"

Bullfrog burst into laughter as Clare's loud screams and moans echoed in the house. Cece glared at him until he stopped laughing. "Wow, just wow..." She muttered. "Well, they made up all right." He smirked. "You know what they say, sex solves everything."

"Bullfrog!"

* * *

Eli looked down at Clare, running his hands through her damp curls. "Do you forgive me, babe?" Clare smiled up at him, her blue eyes shining with happiness. "Of course, Eli." He sighed and kissed her forehead. "You know how jealous I get, I didn't mean anything I said earlier."

"It's okay... Maybe I should pay attention more. I didn't know they were... I just thought that they were being..."

"It's okay, angel." He nuzzled his nose in her neck. "I love you, Clare. I love you so much." He murmured. She sighed softly and ran her fingers through his long dark hair. "I love you too, Eli." She smiled, eyes closing. "I love you too..."


End file.
